Detents are present on aircraft for pilot assistance. For ease of use, most aircraft controls have detents about a neutral position. So-called return features are typically provided such that, in the absence of input, the control is restored or returned to the neutral position.
Conventional detents include spring capsules with an adjustable preloaded spring that provides resistance to movement from the neutral position. Another conventional detent includes a cam and follower system, which is also usually adjustable with a spring having a known force or spring constant that must be overcome to displace the control from the neutral position. Both of these detents are costly and time consuming to design and manufacture. Moreover, given the presence of the controls on an aircraft, additional features must be included in case of jamming.